The Gang (A Naruto Fanfiction)
by makkgurl
Summary: When a girl from a rich family meets a group of boys that kidnap her, she realizes that her life is going to change forever. Basically OCxNaruto Going to be rated M just to be safe for violence, language, maybe be 'some scences' idk yet. Okai bai!
1. Chapter 1

I thought my life who just be normal, but every since I was young I knew it was not going to be that way at all. My name is Mackenzie Shizuka, and I come from rich families. My father is American and owns a popular company there, and my mother is Japanese and she owns a clothing line, you could say she was somewhat a celebrity. My whole life has been revolved around preparing me for taking over both of their companies, physically and mentally.

From a young age I was trained in self defense and many other fighting arts, always surpassing my teachers, and always a target of people who are envious of me or my family. I have been held hostage, kidnapped, or held up for ransom. But usually I would get out of it myself, with no help from anyone but the inner demon that speaks to me. That's when I learned to trust no one.

Every since I could speak, write, or draw, I have always excelled or broke the expectations of others. With exceptional grades, or beautiful drawings, I was a student to be proud of, or so I thought. The other kids would be jealous and bully me, and my teachers hated me because I was from a rich family. That's when I learned that people are jealous or hate you when you are better than them. Another example is the place where I live, I remember as a child that all the maids, nannies, guards, etc. never really cared about me; they only cared about the money. Yet, I would still care for them like family, even though they didn't do the same. I learned that even though you care for another person, doesn't mean that they will do the same for you.

But that all changed on that late spring day, when the warm breeze was flowing through my long wavy brown hair. The day I met them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhh….finally, school is over!" I said to myself as I walked out of the gates to the school entrance. "What should I do now?" I talked to myself as my stomach grumbled. "Well I guess that answers the question, to Ichikaru Ramen we go!" I exclaimed to myself as I started walking to my favorite ramen shop is. As I was walking I couldn't help but be on guard because I felt someone was watching or following me. "Hmmmm." I said to myself and started to walk faster. Once I got to the little booth, I was greeted by Gramps; well I called him that, biologically he is not my real grandfather. "Hey Mackenzie, the usual?" He asked already getting the ramen ready. "You better believe it! Hahaha!" I said to myself while giggling. As I sat down I looked around the shop and saw spiky haired blonde boy with headphones in his ears, eating ramen. "Here you go, Mackenzie!" Gramps said as he set down my bowl of delicious goodness. "Thanks Gramps! You're the best!" I said smiling at the old man and then digging in. "Naruto, why are you so quiet? You were talking just a few minutes ago." Gramps asked the boy. The boy just blushed and ignored him. Just then I finished my ramen and put the money on the counter. "Thanks again, gramps! I'll back again!" I said while gathering up my things and walking out of the door. "Take care, Mackenzie!" Gramps yelled behind me. I smiled and waved as I started walking towards the library to do my homework.

~Time skip~

I looked out of the library window and saw the sun was almost dipping into the horizon. _Well I should probably get going. _So I packed up my stuff and walked out of the library, and started heading home. As I was walking, I decided to take a short cut since I was tired. "Ugh but that way is dangerous. Bleh." I said to myself as I started walking down the dark alleys. A few twists and turns later, I come across a kitten. "Oh, well aren't you just the cutest thing?!" I said as I picked up and stroked the kitten. It purred when I pet it. Suddenly the kitten ran its claws across my cheeks, clawing down my face, and then ran away. "Ow. What could have made it be that scared-"and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, look who is awake? The little lady is awake finally after like an hour!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. I decided I should open my eyes, and when I did _Holy fucking shit. Oh my god they are so sexy and hot, but so fucking scary at the same time. _But I didn't let that emotion show on my face. _Never show your enemy your emotions; it will be your weakness. _"Hnnn…interesting. She hasn't squealed like a fangirl yet. I like her already." Another unfamiliar, cocky voice said. _Oh, well doesn't he sound like a teenage dirtbag. _When I thought those 2 words I started singing in my head the song. But I was soon interrupted. "Hey what is your name?" A boy with brown hair said. I scanned the boy; black eyes, tan skin, brown slightly spiky hair, very toned and built, red face paint, and dog fangs. I didn't answer the3 boy I just looked at him, loathing him. "Her name is Mackenzie." I looked up and saw that boy that was at the ramen shop, but he looked very different; he went from jeans and a T-shirt, to no shirt with a long cloak, and pants like a samurais, and he had rock hard abs, but what I didn't notice at first was a weird looking seal-like tattoo on his stomach. _Strange, that kinda looks like…_ He also had a medieval looking club with nails behind his back and a samurai sword at his side. I looked at him scanning to the tiniest details; blonde spiky hair, blue sky like eyes, tan skin, and whisker looking lines along his jaw line 3 on each side. "Oh so you can speak? When I saw you earlier you were mute." I said annoyance clearly in my voice. The boy walks over and squats down to my level on the ground. "Oh? So you do remember me. Do you remember my name?" The boy said as he smirked into my face. _God, what in the hell? Well this a personality change, he was all blushing earlier and now he is cocky as hell. And I know his name, but I don't want to say it._ "I might, I might not." I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh yeah, I definitely like _her_." Another boy said. I looked towards him, analyzing him. Black onyx duck-butted hair, black eyes, slightly tan and very built and toned. _I definitely don't like him. Note to self: stay away from duck-butt. _"Hahahaha, I like her too!" the brown haired boy said while laughing. "What do you want from me? Money, materials, cars, something to do with my father or mother, revenge?" I asked wanting to get to the point and I was itching for a fight, so bad. _Calm down, don't let it take over. _The blonde boy laughed. "I don't want any of those from _you_. What I want is not a possession. It is you." I said standing up, walking behind me and cutting my bindings. "Me? What would you want with _me?_" I asked rubbing my wrists. "I'm not going to tell you that just yet." The boy whispered in my ear seductively, his hot breath against my ear, making chills run down my spine. "Oh? Are you cold? Here let my warm you up." The boy said, who now sounded very kind and actually worried about me. Whiskers wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his lap, his bare chest pressing against my back. I blushed like mad, and turned to look at him. He looked at me with a warm smile and said, "Why are you so red, Mackenzie?" He was clearly clueless, but I guess that's a good thing. I had finally noticed that the two other boys had left. I had also finally noticed my surrounds. I was in a room that didn't have any windows. The walls were a weird concrete-stone, and the room was pretty much bare. "Mackenzie, can you stand?" The boy asked. "I can try." I said in return, he was being nice to me so ill be nice to him. I felt his body heat leave my back, which felt strangely lonely. He was now standing in front of me, waiting. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't have it, I was almost upright until my knees buckled out from under me. _I'm going to fall again_. But my legs didn't hit the ground. "Whoa there, please don't push yourself too hard, Mackenzie." I looked up and he had caught me. I was stunned. "Mackenzie, don't look at me like that." The boy said while blushing and looking away. "Sorry." I apologized. I looked at the ground, and I saw what I never would have thought have happened. My legs were bruised, cut, scratched, burned, and bleeding. "Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. "What is it Mackenzie- Oh my god!" The boy exclaimed as he looked at my legs. "I told them not to _hurt_ you while you were out those bastards!" He said cursing. "I'm so sorry Mackenzie." The boy apologized, and then did the unexpected. He hugged me. _He is so warm. I feel so safe in his arms. What is this strange feeling? _ "Let's go get you cleaned up." The boy said as he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the room. "May I ask what your name is?" I said suddenly nervous. "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I said smiling down at me. "Naruto, huh?" I whispered to myself. I got lost in my thoughts as when walked down the hallway. _He really is warm, I feel so safe. I think I'm just gonna…_ I closed my eyes and drifted off into, for the first time in a while, a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I hope this is not moving to fast. I have a bad habit of that. I hope you are enjoying the story so far though!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke, pain shot through my body like a coursing river. I eventually got myself to sit up, I noticed no one was there, that's when panic rushed through me. _Oh my god, I'm in a gang's hideout. I am going to die here. Naruto may have seemed nice, but after some sleep I have my senses back, and I don't know if he is acting or not. I have to be careful._ I tried to get up out of the bed so I could look at myself in the mirror. _Owwwwwwww, well this hurts like hell. _Then I saw a wheel chair near my bed, so I grabbed it and maneuvered myself into the chair. When I wheeled myself over to the mirror, I was in utter shock; that if I was standing I would fall to the ground. I was covered in bandages from head-to-toe. "…" I tried to say something, but no words would come out. _When then, I am definitely screwed. _I yawned then, and decided I was tired. So I pushed myself back to the bed, got in, and went off in a dreamless sleep.

~Time Skip~

I woke up to voices in my room. "Do you think she is okay? She's been out for a few weeks!" _A few weeks?! Oh my god, I vote that questioned answered too! Am I okay?! _I was panicking, why had I been out for so long? After I took some time to calm down, I eventually opened my heavy eyelids. I saw the medical room's ceiling, but something was weird, something warm was holding my hand. _Naruto._ Instantly I knew it was him, I knew his touch to well, it scared me. I turned my head to the side with great effort, and saw I was right. Naruto was sitting in a chair, head down, holding my hand in both of his, and pressing my hand to his forehead. "Nnn….Naruto….." I muttered with my hurting throat. He quickly looked up, he had been crying, but why, I didn't know. _There is no way he was worried about me, we have just met, and there is no 'love at first sight' or 'we were meant for each other' stuff in this world. _"Mackenzie…oh my god. Thank god, you are okay! Don't scare me like that!" He said hugging me. I tensed in pain. "Oh sorry." He quickly let go of me. He was talking like we had known each other for like ever. "You can't talk can you?" He asked sadness clear in his voice. I shook my head no. "Damn it! I told them to not do anything to you! I should have never trusted them!" I screamed as he punched a wall. I was scared, and I showed it on my face, and he saw and immediately looked guilty. "Sorry to scare you." He said. "Well might as well get you dressed and into a wheelchair." He said as he walked over to a dresser and pulled out a long, very simple kimono. He helped me sit up on the edge of the bed, slipped the kimono sleeves on, had me stand up for a few seconds to fix it, and then pulled the kimono closed and tied it was a sash. I didn't object because I was completely covered in bandages (wrappings) from head to toe, literally. He then set me in the wheel chair, and pushed me out the room.

I had finally noticed he was wearing something different, what he had been wearing when I first saw him, kinda. He was wearing a T-shirt but now he was wearing sweatpants and not jeans. As we went throughout the strange hallways, I got many strange looks of different emotions from various males. I had not seen any females yet, this scared me, kinda. Then we came into a room that looked like a dining hall. At the end of the hall past the very long and many tables; there was a superior looking table, it was on a very slightly raised platform, and instead of being a rectangle it was a circle. Naruto pushed me down the middle of the room, towards the table. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I checked, none of them were females. Once we got to the table I saw two familiar faces. Duck-butt and Fang-Face paint, but there were others I didn't recognize. A red head, a brown spiky haired pony tail, a black bowl cut, a long haired brunette, a boy with black hair, one with glasses and brown hair, a brunette with spiky hair and purple face paint, and a long spiky haired light brown (hint: chubby). "Well don't you look really different?!" Fang- Face paint said. I glared daggers at him. Duck-butt chuckled, "Oh yeah, I remember her." "Guys this is the girl I was telling you about, Mackenzie." I smiled and waved at them best as I could. "Mackenzie this is (in the order explained in earlier) Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sai, Shino, Kankuro, and Choji. _Well nice to know their names finally. _They all said hi and what not's. They pulled a chair out and Naruto put my wheelchair in the empty space and then sat down next to me. "Well you must be special; you are the first girl Naruto has been interested in." Gaara said with an interested but blank expression. Both Naruto and I blushed. "Why is she here again?" Lee asked. "Because Mackenzie is going to be my wife." Naruto stated matter-of-factly. _What?! I never agreed to this!_

**A/N: Okay I am really sorry! This chapter sucked and I know its moving to fast, but you will understand the connection later!**


End file.
